Pasar Malam
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Light merasa bosan. Ke Pasar Malam bersama Ryuuzaki tidak ada salahnya bukan? Gaje, aneh, OOC


Summary: Suatu malam, Light bosan bekerja terus menerus di gedung penyelidikan dan dia tahu bagaimana mengusir rasa bosannya bersama Ryuzaki. Gaje, aneh, Gila, nista.

Desclaimer: Deathnote tentulah punya ayah saya, ibu saya, paman saya, dan bibi saya (digaplok).

Seperti biasa, gedung penyelidikan untuk kasus Kira malam itu beratmosfer panas. Hening, tak ada perbincangan. Hanya terdengar deru halus bertegangan tinggi yang sibuk mengalirkan alur listrik ke monitor mini di sebagian besar ruangan. L tak henti-hentinya memeriksa tumpukan berkas dengan posisi duduk sempurna (baca: jongkok). Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun membaca setiap kasus pembunuhan yang ia curigai sebagai perbuatan Kira. Light berada tepat disampingnya, menghacker data Perusahaan Yotsuba, dua hari dua malam, tanpa tidur.

"Hoam, aku bosan!" Light merenggangkan kakinya.

"L kita harus keluar sebentar" Kita? Ya kita! Bagaimanapun Light Yagami tidak akan pernah bisa berada jauh-jauh dari L. Mereka terikat oleh sebuah rantai takdir, rantai bodoh, rantai _stupid_, atau apalah itu (Author digorok L). Belum sempat Light beranjak, L sukses menghentikan langkahnya dengan satu kata "Tidak!"

"Ayolah, aku akan menunjukkan padamu cara ampuh mengusir bosan!" Light menyeringai. Alamat ga baik nih. Dalam seperlima detik Light berhasil menyeret Ryuzaki keluar ruangan. Bagian Matsuda dkk yang menjaga gedung malam itu. Yeiy!

"Light kun, kita dimana?" L menggigit ujung ibu jarinya. Kayaknya Light sukses membawa Ryuzaki ke dunia antah barantah deh. Terlihat banyak sekali wahana permainan disekeliling mereka. Lampu-lampu kecil menerangi langit malam itu. Sekelompok orang sibuk berlalu lalang. Terdapat sebagian anak kecil mengantri dengan wajah antusias di setiap wahana permainan.

L masih kebingungan. Dengan otak encer ber-IQ di atas rata-rata sangat mustahil bagi L untuk tak dapat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Namun tempat ini memang benar-benar aneh. (Ya iya lah, la wong beda negara. Hihi *geplaked*)

"Tenanglah L. Kita hanya akan _refreshing_ sebentar" Dengan santai Light melenggang ditengah kerumunan orang yang saat itu sedang asik bergunjing tentang mereka.

Gadis 1: Idih aneh banget tuh orang. Masa panda piaraannya dirante di tangan.

Gadis 2: Iy, yah. Lagian emang boleh ya bawa piaraan masuk sini? Bukannya di depan dah ditulis ya ga boleh bawa binatang peliharaan? (cieh, elit amat nih pasar malem).

Banci 1: Iya tuh, mendingan rantean-nya ama _eke_ aja deh.(Tiba-tiba muncul banci).

Sementara yang digunjing _fine-fine_ aja dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

"Light-kun itu apa?" L menunjuk sesuatu berwarna merah muda dan menggembung besar seperti kapas.

_Ya elah ni detektif pinter apa bego ya? Masa gula kapas aja ga tahu? O iya, ni orang kan elit. Ga mungkin lah kenal jajanan rakyat jelata macam gitu._ Light cengar-cengir ndiri mendengarkan suara hatinya. 

" Kamu mau? Itu namanya gula kapas dan rasanya.." Belum sempat Light menyelesaikan pidatonya, L sudah berlari mendatangi pedagang gula kapas setelah mendengar kata 'gula'. Yang pasti rasanya manis! Setelah sukses membayar 2 buah gula kapas berukuran besar, L makin antusias mendatangi berbagai tempat di sekitarnya. Light _sweatdropped_. Seceros, dia yang harus bayar tuh makanan. L ternyata tak membawa uang sedikitpun dan Light harus berpikir keras bagaimana caranya membayar makanan panda piaraannya itu dengan yen (author ditabok). Akhirnya karena tidak ada _money exchange_ deket-deket situ-yang bisa menukarkan lembaran uangnya dengan rupiah- Light harus rela membayar sedikit lebih mahal ke pedagang kapas yang ternyata memiliki berjuta akal bulus.

"L, kita harus coba wahana itu." Light menarik Ryuzaki yang sedang asik memakan gula kapas. _Nyeh nyeh nyeh biar nyaho sia! Gw masih dendam nih coz lo nyekap gw tanpa alasan yang jelas selama berhari-hari_. _Metong metong dah! _Light tersenyum gaje. (Light lagi amnesia bahwa sebenarnya dialah Kira).

To be continued

**AN**: Ehehe…ya begitulah sodara-sodara (kabur sebelum dicincang) Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka bisa nyampe ke daerah antah barantah itu, dan kegajean lainnya yang terjadi di wilayah tersebut. Saya pun bingung. *Jedotin kpala ndiri*.

**Light Yagami**: Rupanya author kita ini dah bosen idup y? (ngeluarin selembar kertas dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu)

**L : **Oi Light-kun, kau sedang apa? *Ngintip apa yang sedang ditulis Light sambil asyik memakan gula kapas*

**Author: **Kamu ga bakal bisangebunuh saya dgn deathnote itu karena kamu belum tahu nama saya, alamat saya, lalu hobi saya..lalu *benar-benar dijedotin rame-rame*

Sementara Light masih terus menulis…………….utang-utangnya di note 'biasa' karena terus menerus mentraktir Ryuzaki selama berada di pasar malam.

**Author: **Mohon review, walaupun saya tahu fic ini sangat nista sekali. Please?


End file.
